Super Fan
Description The Monster High casketball team is losing so the Fear Squad must do something to help them! Summary At Monster High, a casketball game is about to take place between the home team and the West Valley Mages. The Fear Squad is present to cheer for the casketball team, though Ghoulia assures them that Monster High will win by 40 points, seeing as how the members of the West Valley High team are small and scrawny compared to the members of the Monster High team. Surprisingly, within the first minute a member of the West Valley High team takes the ball from Clawd and scores one for the guest team. Even more surprisingly, this goes on until the score is 22-08 for the West Valley Mages. As the Fear Squad discusses what is going on, Ghoulia notices that the West Valley High coach has a crystal ball with him, with which he predicts Monster High's actions so his team can work them into their own plan. The Fear Squad wonders what they can do about this, and Ghoulia suggests that they try to create noise to make the crystal ball shatter. They'll need the audience's help for that though, so the Fear Squad lets Ghoulia lead a cheer filled with stomping and clapping that swiftly catches on with the audience. While the opposing team's coach does almost drop the crystal ball, the artifact refuses to show even the tiniest of cracks. Worried, the Fear Squad again turns to Ghoulia, who unleashes a supernatural wail on the crystal ball, utterly obliterating it. Without the West Valley High team's ability to predict the future, the Monster High team catches up in no time, ending the game with a score difference of 36-54. Grateful, the Monster High students lift Ghoulia on their shoulders, chanting her name. Characters Notes References * The theme the Fear Squad makes the crowd stomp appears to be based on the beat of the song "We Will Rock You" by Queen. Continuity * This is the first time Deuce is shown playing casketball in the webisodes. Higher Deaducation introduced him as the captain of the casketball team, but that role has been filled by Clawd Wolf throughout Volume 2. The Gory Gazette would later explain that they are co-captains. Errors * Ghoulia's skull earrings are magenta with black bows, while her Go Monster High Team!!! doll's are all-white. * One would think that if using a crystal ball is cheating, the Fear Squad could just tell the referee about it. * Between getting rid of her foam finger and leading the crystal ball-destroying dance, Ghoulia's right hand momentarily sports a fishnet glove from her 'Basic' look. * Scarah Screams is one of the students cheering for Ghoulia after the game, despite that she wasn't anywhere in the gym during the game. Other * This webisode was uploaded by the Toys"R"Us YouTube account. * This webisode was made to advertise the Toys"R"Us Go Monster High Team!!! 3-pack. * Toys"R"Us mascot Geoffrey the Giraffe is present among the audience. * Draculaura mentions "Ghouls"R"Us", which is a play on word with "Toys"R"Us". * The animation of the Fear Squad shaking their pom-poms while Cleo shows up in front of them was earlier used in "Monster Mashionals Part 1". * Ghoulia has some sort of scream power; it is unknown where it came from. Category:Volume 3